


My New Life

by TheSilentShadow



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Human, New Family, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentShadow/pseuds/TheSilentShadow
Summary: Me and my brother used to be abused, well until we were adopted 3 years latter that is. Come along with us as you live and journey through our lives as a new family.





	1. Prologue

"Hello and welcome to the story of my new life. My name is Emily and I'll be taking you on the adventure with me, my brother's, my sister and my parents. But first I'm going to guess that you want the story from the beginning. Well ok, here it is."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It all started on December 25th 2003. In the Hospital of Italy, there was a young beautiful women named Sarah who was about to give birth to her second child. Outside of the hospital room was a young boy named Michelangelo. He was a 5 year old boy who was more then excited to be a big brother. He waited for five hours till his dad came out from the room where his mom was, with his new baby sister. His dad motioned for his son to come into the room to meet his new baby sister.

"Michelangelo, come and meet your new little sister, Emily." His mom said, a little tired. Michelangelo came by his mothers hospital cot and looked down at his new sister. "Hi, I'm Mikey, your new big bwother. We gonna be the bestest fwends ever." Mikey said.

In the middle of the night 2 weeks later, Mikey woke up to the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. He got out of bed to go see who it was. When he got to the bathroom he saw his mother vomiting in the toilet with his father rubbing her back. Once she settled down his father checked her temperature and saw that it was pretty high. His father told Michelangelo to stay at the house with Emily while he took Sarah to the hospital. Once his father left, Emily decided to wake up and cry. Mikey ran to her room and looked at her. She looked back with a terry face. Michelangelo sighed and picked her up and went to the rocking chair, not wanting to drop her. He looked at her and smiled.

The next day when his father came home, he had told him that his mother passed away due to pregnancy problems. Mikey began to cry and ran to his room and flopped on his bed burring his face into his pillow. Once he let out all his tears, he went to Emily's room and picked her up, and sat in the rocking chair. "Don't worry Em, ill take care of you, I promise."

A few years latter their father just snapped. He begun to blame Emily for her death and begun to punish her. But Mikey, stood up for his sister and for that he got punished too. He used every weapon he could: beating, kicking, yelling, hitting, throwing things. One day He threw a jagged plate at Emily and it just missed her eye, It was so bad that once it healed it left 3 scars just missing her right eye.

One day Mikey had enough and decided to tell someone. Once he did that, the police came and arrested their father, having the orphanage keepers take them in. Three months latter they were adopted by the Hamato family. The orphanage told them that they had 4 children already and 3 out of the 4 were adopted too.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once they had gotten to America, where they now lived, the children were all excited to meet their new brother and sister. But once they walked in, they walked up to them and, having their parents tell them about their past they introduced themselves, Michelangelo and Emily, living in Italy, don't exactly know how to speak English, so the Hamato's introduced themselves in Italian. "Ciao, im Miwa, la tua nuova sorella maggiore." (Hello, I'm Miwa, your new older sister) "Im Leo, tuo nuovo fratello." (I'm Leo, your new brother) "Sup, im Raph tuo nuovo fratello." (Sup, I'm Raph your new bro) "Ciao! Im Donnie, il tuo nuovo fratello maggiore. Spero che possiamo essere buoni amici" (Hi! Im Donnie, im your new older brother. I hope we can be good friends). Once they had all introduced themselves, Mikey and Emily introduced themselves. "Ciao, è bello incontrarmi tutti. Sono Michelangelo e questa è la mia sorellina Emily. Ma puoi chiamare Mikey e Emmy o Em." (Hi, its nice to meet you all. I'm Michelangelo and this is my little sister Emily. But you can call us Mikey and Emmy or Em.) Once introductions were done, the family showed them around the house and showed them their new room.

Once it was time for bed Emily crawled into bed with Mikey. Both thinking the same thing. 'Finally, we have a family that loves us. I hope you're happy ma. We miss you.' And with that they fell asleep knowing they're safe.


	2. First day back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamato kids go back to school. But Mikey and Emily stay home.

It's been a strange week for Mikey and Emily at the Hamato's house. For both them and the others. Their new father works for the entire day. From 7 in the morning to 9 at night, so they don't get to see him as much. But their new mother stays home with them to help them with a couple of things. first, bringing them out of their shells. and also, to help them speak and learn English. But it's been harder then their mother thought.

The first few days, all the kids were home and helping their new siblings with some things they don't know. The days went by pretty fast for the Hamato's. Then before they knew it, a week had gone by.

"But Mom, I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay here and play with Mikey and Emmy." Said an upset Donnie. "Honey, they will be here when you get back. Plus you haven't been to school for a week, and I bet April misses you." Their mother said with a calm and sweet voice. "Okay mommy, I can't wait to tell April about Mikey and Em! Can she come over latter to hang out? Please, please, pleassee!!" Donnie asked getting on his knees giving her puppy-dog eyes. "Sure honey, just be sure to tell her the rules with Michelangelo and Emily. Alright?" "Okay Mommy!"  
Once their mother got the kids out of the door, she headed upstairs to wake up Michelangelo and Emily.

"Uggg, I don't even know why we go to school. Its so boring." Raph said. "I know right? I don't know why mom and dad just won't let us stay home for just a little longer." Leo said upset. "C'mon you two, just because it's school, doesn't mean its the end of the world. Now we gotta get to class before were late." Miwa said annoyed. Once it was finally lunch time, they sat at their regular table with their friends. "Ok Donnie" April said. "So who are these new siblings you keep telling me so much about?" April is the Hamato's close family friend. She is a sweet, caring girl, but sassy and yet pretty funny. She is on the cheer squad with Miwa and Leo and Raph's girlfriends. Rachel, and Kimmy. "Yeah, so as we told you before we left to go pick them up, we told you we were going to get a new brother and sister. Well we got them last week and I asked my mom if you could come over to meet them and she said it was ok!" Donnie said. "Um, okay, sure. I can't wait to meet them." April said. Once lunch was over they all went to their classes.

Before they knew it, the day was over. They all took the bus to the Hamato house. "Okay before we walk in, we need to tell you some rules now that we have Mikey and Em." Leo said. "Okay, go ahead. I'm listening." Once they told her the rules they walked inside. But when they opened the door, something they had not expected was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm going to end it there. I'm sorry for the short chapter today. I know it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get up a chapter today soo. I've been at my older brothers house for the week while my sister recovers from being sick. And also I've been busy with the movie that I have taken a part in. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya latter!


	3. Ideas?

Hey guys. I'm going to take a small break from this story.

But I do want to know if y'all have any ideas for any other stories.

Here are the categories I wanna write 

TMNT- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles   
Power Rangers- Turbo, Dino Charge, or Ninja Steel  
Ninjago.

If you have any other ideas let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I hope you like it! I got the idea one day and decided to write about it. This is my first book so please no flames! I have some more ideas on what to do for chapters so be sure to look out for that! If you have any ideas on what you want to happen in a future chapter, be sure to let me know!


End file.
